


Just a Quickie

by RedNightDeer



Series: superbat week (2020) [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Come Inflation, Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, Justice Lords Universe, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Bruce Wayne, Stomach Bulge, Superbat Week 2020, Top Clark Kent, Toxic Relationship, We Die Like Men, belly bulge, blowjob, do not copy to another site, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Lord Superman wants his quickie.No matter what.--Superbat week day 1: Cape porn and omegaverse
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Batman/Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)
Series: superbat week (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850119
Comments: 11
Kudos: 272





	Just a Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I worked with BlueNeon987 for this superbat week. You can find the art [here](https://twitter.com/BlueNeon987/status/1287464612347117573?s=20). It will also be in the fic.
> 
> Important: Bruce is consenting during the whole fic. I know it can be seen as dubcon but it is not.

As every Lord and Lady left the meeting room, at the orders of Lord Superman who had declared the meeting over, Lord Batman was gathering the papers on the table in front of him in a neat pile. Once his task was done, he slipped them in a folder and got up. “I will be in the monitor room,” he informed Kal, who was looking at a screen, thoughtful. 

The alpha snapped back to reality. He raised his head and eyed Bruce. A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on his face as he stood up and walked towards Bruce. He put his arms around the omega’s waist and pulled him against his chest. Bruce entwined his arms around his neck. 

“What about a quickie, right here, right now?” asked Lord Superman, his voice as soft as velvet, making a little puddle of heat appear in Bruce’s groin. The alpha’s hands sliding down to his ass and kneading his buttocks didn’t help at all, nor did the soft kisses at the corner of his lips. 

“We can’t,” he tried to say with a strong voice. They were in the meeting room and this was no place for coital activities. 

“Come on,” he said, still smirking. “Just a little quickie.”

His smile was just so beautiful, his blue eyes shone with such a nice spark that Bruce wanted to say yes ad infinitum. 

But instead, he pushed against his strong chest, trying to get away. Lord Superman let him go, however, when Bruce saw that smile disappear from his lips, it hurt him. He tried to remind himself that this was the meeting room and no sexual acts should happen here. This was a place used by their colleagues and the minimum of respect towards them required Bruce and Kal to not have sex here. 

“We can’t,” he repeated. 

The alpha sighed but nodded. He looked angry, very angry to not be able to fuck, but Bruce tried to rationalise it by thinking Kal was just sexually frustrated right now. 

“I’ll be in the monitor room. My shift is three hour.” 

Lord Superman nodded again but didn’t say anything. He just sat back to his chair and resumed whatever work he was doing on the screen. 

Bruce didn’t move. He stood there, looking at his alpha. 

He felt guilty. He maybe shouldn’t have said no. Kal surely would have been in a better mood. 

He realised Kal was leaning back in his chair and looking at him. “Yes?” he said, almost growling.

Bruce swallowed. He felt uneasy. Kal was too unpredictable when he was in a bad mood. Sometimes, Bruce thought Kal was someone else. Not his alpha, not the one he had let bit his neck years ago, before that unfortunate event with Flash. 

But then, none of them were really the same anymore, so maybe when Kal looked at him, he saw another Bruce. Not the Bruce he had bitten years ago. 

“Bruce?” Lord Superman’s question pulled him out of his thoughts. Bruce coughed and excused himself, leaving the room with a steady pace, the folder under his arm. He could feel Kal’s heavy gaze on his back but he tried his best to not shudder instinctively. He kept walking towards the monitor room. 

J’onn was sitting in front of the many screens, thoughtfully looking at them. He greeted Lord Batman once he was at his side. 

Bruce greeted back and took his place next to J’onn, looking at his own part of the screens. They didn’t talk, both of them were introvert people and after two hours, his shift being over, Lord Martian Manhunter left, after telling Bruce that Lord Green Lantern was taking his place and would be there in a short amount of time. 

Bruce acknowledged him and concentrated back to his screens. 

A few minutes after J’onn’s leave, Bruce heard steps coming in the room. Assuming it was Lantern, the omega didn’t turn around, but when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders, he tensed and swiftly looked back. 

Kal smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his cheek. 

“Alpha?” he whispered. He hadn’t expected to see him. 

“Bruce,” he said with a smirk, “I want you.”

The omega gulped. There were many important reasons to not engage in sexual activities with his alpha here. Lord Green Lantern was about to come. This was the monitor room, a place where they shouldn’t do it. Kal was asking for a quickie but knowing him it was going to end up with full sex and they didn’t had the time for that. 

“We can’t,” he whispered. 

The alpha lost his smile. “We will,” he said, as he pulled Bruce on his feet.

“Kal!” jolted Bruce. “Kal! Lord Green Lantern is about to come!”

“And? It’s not like he doesn’t know you’re my omega.” 

“But what if he comes while we’re doing it?”

Kal shrugged as he manhandled Bruce on his knees. “Just a quickie, Bruce. A little blowjob,” he said with a soft voice that made Bruce want to start sucking him immediately. 

He wasn’t against having sex with his alpha. He actually loved sex with Kal but Green Lantern was about to come and Bruce was too scared to be seen by him. Nonetheless, he felt an adrenaline rush at that idea of being caught.

“But Lord Green-“

“I can hear him approaching. I will tell you if he’s near, okay?”

“You promise?”

Bruce saw a glint in Kal’s eyes. A glint that made him understand Kal actually did want Green Lantern to walk on them while having sex. 

“I promise,” he said as he pushed down the bottom of his suit and then sat on Bruce’s chair. 

Bruce gulped, but then walked on his fours to get between Kal’s spread legs. He put his hands on his thighs and took the massive cock in his mouth, starting to suck on it the way he knew his alpha liked it. 

“Did I tell you you can rest your hands on me?” asked Kal as he hit the omega’s hands away. 

Bruce didn’t say anything as he withdrew his mouth and only kept the head of the cock in his mouth. He started lavishing it with his tongue as if it was a lolipop. 

He heard Kal grunt and a hand patted his head, then it tore away the cowl and Bruce wanted to chide Kal about how he shouldn’t destroy his armour but a sudden thrust of hips pushed the cock back in his mouth and silenced him. 

Kal put his hands on Bruce’s cheeks and started thrusting his whole cock in, pushing it forcibly in Bruce’s throat. 

The omega moaned, and let his throat relax to accommodate the huge cock. 

Kal had the biggest cock Bruce had ever seen and he even supposed that none of the humans actually had such a big phallus. It was just too big. And Bruce loved it. 

The first time they had tried to have sex it didn’t had even fit in him and now Bruce was sure, he was too loose for human alphas. But he didn’t care about that, because he knew his hole was only going to be used by Kal for all his life. 

Bruce’s nose was in Kal’s happy trail and he could smell the musky cedar scent of his alpha there. He loved that smell. It was making him feel just so safe. 

Lord Superman kept pounding into Bruce’s mouth for a long time, and then, as the omega felt he was going to come, he pulled out completely and came on Bruce’s face. 

As long white spurts fell on Bruce’s face, he opened his mouth to swallow what he could. He had to close one of his eyes since some cum fell on it too. 

Bruce mewled when he felt Kal manhandle him again, turning him towards a wall. 

“Alpha...” he purred. 

Bruce looked down and saw Kal’s hand open his belt with a snap. The electrical shock sent by the object did nothing to him and he let it fall on the floor. 

Kryptonians didn’t have a refractory period and they could also control their knot. They could deflate it in a minute or keep it swelled for hours. 

Bruce turned around his head and looked at his alpha. “Please,” he begged when Kal pushed down the bottom part of his suit and spread his asscheeks, and when his alpha growled appreciatively, he understood he was watching slick leak out of his hole. 

“Alpha,” he begged again with a soft voice, as he felt the tip of that huge cock against his entrance. 

“Shh, I’m here baby,” cooed Kal as he suddenly bottomed Bruce in one go and thrusted with a fast pace.

Bruce moaned, putting one hand against the wall and grabbing both his bottom’s edge so it wouldn’t slip down from his legs. At the same time, through the fabric, he squeezed his own cock. His forearm was against his stomach and he could feel the bulge of Kal’s cock against it. 

With every hip movement, Bruce was swinging forward. 

He suddenly felt a hand against his neck, grabbing his jaw, pulling him back, which made Bruce bend his spine even more. 

“Do you have an idea how good your pussy feels right now? It feels amazing, babe. I can’t believe it’s so tight even though we both know you’re too loose now for normal alphas, right?”

Bruce tried to nod but he couldn’t with the strong hand on his jaw, so he tried to say something but all he could do was moan. 

The cock was pounding him hard and fast, so, so big and just so good. 

He just wanted his alpha to fuck him forever. That would be the best. 

He suddenly felt the half swollen knot tug on his rim and he let another long moan. Kal’s knot was like his cock: massive, and being able to fit it had taken him time but he still loved how it stretched him beyond what he could really accept. 

He tried to say something but Kal pushed his forefinger in his mouth and Bruce started sucking on it instinctively. 

He felt the member grow bigger as Kal gave a final thrust as he came, pushing fully in his knot that started swelling immediately. 

Bruce let out a moan and started shaking as his own orgasm hit him. 

His alpha’s cock was amazing. He was heavily seated in him and coming spurts of cum that were surely going to swell his stomach. 

Bruce was panting, as well as Kal was. The alpha leaned down against Bruce’s back. His hand from his jaw slipped against the omega’s stomach and he probed the cum inflation there. 

He kissed Bruce’s temple as he let out a satisfied growl. 

“So, baby,” he whispered after a while. “I’m waiting.”

Bruce understood immediately what he was talking about. He took a deep breath and said, still panting: “Thank you, alpha, for breeding me.”

He felt Kal’s smirk widen as he kissed his head again. 

“You’re so good, baby.”

Bruce smiled too and turned his head so he could share a kiss with his mate. He felt tired and he wanted to sleep, and he knew Lord Superman had understood it when he deflated his knot and slowly pulled out of Bruce. 

The omega moaned as he could feel that huge cock slowly be pulled out of him. He felt empty without it and he whimpered. Kal kissed him again, cooing at him. The alpha took off his cape and put it on Bruce. He carried the omega out of the room in princess style, until their shared room.

* * *

Bruce woke up a few hours later, on top of the chest of his alpha that was working, looking at a screen. 

He couldn’t remember anything for a few minutes but then he did. He remembered the sex in the monitor room and how he had fallen asleep after it. 

And how they were expecting Green Lantern at first.

He turned towards Kal and the alpha looked back at him, stopping to work. 

“Uhm....,” he started. “Did he come while we....”

Kal kissed the top of his head. “He didn’t. I actually sent him for a little mission for the first hour of his shift and replaced him.”

Bruce sighed, feeling better. “So, there was no risk of him seeing us.”

“There wasn’t one. Not that I would have been against it. It’s not like they don’t know you’re my omega.” 

Bruce let his head fall on Kal’s chest and started playing with his chest hair. 

“Uhm,” he said after a while. “Would you like to go for a second round?” 

He was immediately pushed against the mattress as Kal started ravishing his neck. 

Bruce noticed at that moment that he was out of his armour and in soft cotton pyjamas. 

He chuckled as Kal’s hands tickled his sides while they were taking off his pyjama bottoms.


End file.
